Red
Other Names Actual Name: Ash Still prefers Red though.﻿ Type of Character Main Character; True Final Boss (on Insane difficulty) Status Dead, soul has moved on. He's permanently gone. Appearance His appearance belies his skill. He looks like just another red pikmin. His weapon, in a "default" form, is a two-headed spear (one with a blade on each end of the staff). It appears in his hand when he wills it to. Now that he's nothing but a soul though, he cannot really do much to the living and his spear in this state is from his memory. He permanently looks like the Blood Joker, minus the psychotic grin. His smile now is more natural and much more friendly. Powers He has managed to come to an agreement with himself and united will with the "Joker" which is his actual self. He can focus as much as necessary in any battle and is always cool-headed now. Very few can really give him a challenge. Weaknesses Being dead and a ghost, almost nothing physical can affect him and it works the other way around too. Something extremely powerful might be able to erase his soul from existence. Resistances The dark energy serves as a very effective shield for him mentally making him near immune to mental attack. Immunities He's already dead so there's no point trying to "kill" him again. Personality Upon taking his original name: Ash upon himself, he seems much more in control of himself. Now dead, he feels he can be at peace now. While he can look extremely friendly, his attitude can shift faster than his attack speed. History He's had a massive amount of influence on various events. But to list his backstory: He is the younger brother to Jack. The two of them started off getting along, however Jack wished for his brother to be just as competent as himself. Thus, he decided to put Red through a hellish training montage for about 5 years. Red did try to escape every now and then when he saw what looked like a chance, however, he was always caught and dragged back into it each and every time. Going through those 5 years, it seemed, shattered Red's mind and for a while, Red wasn't much more in personality than a killing machine; just what Jack wanted out of him. It was shortly after this, that both brothers vanished from Hybras and weren't seen for some years. Red was wandering the world, possibly trying to forget his past and recover. He came across Calypso (who he named Ridley at the time) and started training her, in a considerably gentler manner than his brother ever had. He effectively raised Gust/Calypso. In case it isn't obvious (as 'if'), he is in love with her. However, due to his upbringing by his brother, he doesn't really understand this feeling. When Gust lost her temper (and through that, her control over the dragon in her), Red ended up fighting Ridley, the dragon and took both down. After that, she blamed Red for provoking her like that and left him, later joining Stone's forces. Red visited Stone's base (where ever is might have been at the time) every now and then once he learned where she was. He ended up fighting Stone once or twice, hence why Stone and Red have such a relationship between them. Themes Soul: Time Gear - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 Tropes Chaotic Good, Badass, Superpowered Evil-side﻿ (Blood Joker), Lightning Bruiser, Double Weapon, Blade on a stick, Dual Wield (if he breaks his spear in half), Super Mode (Blood Flare), Determinator, Woobie Destroyer of Worlds (Possibly), Anti-Hero (Type III, possibly II), Morph Weapon, Meaningful Rename (Vile in the alternate reality), Meaningful Name (Well, he is the color red originally...), Battle Aura (Blood Flare), Cain and Abel (with Jack)... Trivia Although he favors his twin-headed spear, Red actually can handle any melee weapon imaginable with immense skill and finesse. He has spent years and years training himself to this level of skill. I originally based Red off of a stick-fight movie on-line. The stick-man I based him off of introduced himself to others as "Mr. Red" (hence this character's name; the stick-man was also aptly, red in color), used a two-headed spear in his fight to great effect. He also displayed an ability (that actually went un-named). I came up with a reason for this ability and named it after the stick-fight movie's name: Shock. Category:Major Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Bloodseed Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dead Characters